gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rudy D'Avanzo
Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars |gender = M |dob = 1954 |family = Unnamed father |dod = 2009 (Aged 55) |status = Deceased |home = Easton, Algonquin |nationality = Italian-American |affiliations = Unknown mob family Goombah (Bodyguard) Huang Lee (Formerly) |vehicles = Bulletproof Grey and White Cognoscenti |cellphone = 555-5317-34 |email = RudyD@eyefind.info }} Rudy D'Avanzo is a main character and the quartenary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Background According to the Liberty City Police Database in Grand Theft Auto IV, Rudy developed a hatred towards the Triads after his father was killed in a fish factory explosion - suspected to have been caused by the Triads. He is also seen loitering around the back of lingerie boutiques, possibly to satisfy his fetish for lady's undergarments and cross-dressing. He has an extensive criminal record having been arrested a total of eight times. In 1972 he was arrested for pandering, in 1976 and 1983 for grand theft auto, 1993 for racketeering and manslaughter, 2001 for hijacking and arson and for fraud in 2003. Events of GTA Chinatown Wars By 2009, Rudy contacts Huang Lee saying that he knows who is the FIB rat that is giving trouble to the Triads, he asks Huang to meet him in a cemetary in North Holland so they can talk about it. At the cemetary, D'Avanzo reveals that the rat is a Messina made-man called Jimmy Capra, who started to give Triad information to the feds after the Triads began to work with the mob. He offers his help to aid Huang in getting evidence that Capra is the rat. They are soon attacked by several of Capra's men, but they manage to escape alive, the attack makes Huang believe that Capra must indeed be the rat. Later, Rudy sends Huang to recover a recording that he planted inside Capra's car and to kill several of Capra's men mentioned in said recording. Finally, after this attack, Capra asks D'Avanzo to meet him so they can have a "peace-talks". Rudy asks Huang to come to the meeting with him so they can use this oportunity to kill Capra, but it turns out it was all an ambush by Capra to kill Rudy. Rudy manages to escape alive thanks to Huang covering him from a nearby rooftop with an Sniper Rifle. Soon after this, Hsin Jaoming contacts Huang and say that thanks to Huang's actions and failed attempt at killing Capra, the relationship between the Triads and the mob is "in the toilet". Hsin asks for any proof that Capra was the rat and when Huang says that he has none, he finally realizes that Jimmy Capra never was the rat. In fact, realizing Huang's capabilities, Rudy was just taking advantage of Huang's desperation to find the traitor, to deal with a 'trouble' he had with Jimmy Capra. Huang then decides to go after Rudy to have his revenge. Huang goes looking at all the places he previously meet D'Avanzo to locate him. When he finally finds D'Avanzo, he discovers that Rudy is a cross-dresser. Rudy grows angry when Huang stares at him, claiming that he gave him the same judgmental look as his father. Rudy flees the building with Huang in hot pursuit. Huang eventually chases him down and kills him. LCPD Database record (2008) |} Personal Information *He lives in Easton, Algonquin. *His email address is RudyD@eyefind.info. *His telephone number is 555-5317-34. Mission Appearances *Grave Situation (Boss) *Steal The Wheels (Boss) *The World's A Stooge (Boss) *Oversights (Boss) *A Rude Awakening (Betrayal/Killed) Gallery 0036.jpg|Artwork of Rudy D'Avanzo Rudy.png|Rudy dressed as a woman Trivia *At the beginning of all Rudy's missions, with the exception of "Grave Situation", he will always be inside a female clothing store, such as Glamor, Miss T and Cindy's. This all foreshadows the reveal of D'Avanzo's big secret later in the game. **Given his backstory, it can be possible that he met with Huang at the cemetery because his father died supposedly due the Triads' fault and was possibly buried there. *When you kill Rudy he will make a generic female sound instead of a male sound, like Bernie Crane in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Rudy is one of few characters in Chinatown Wars that drops a blue money symbol, the others are Chan Jaoming and the target in "One Shot, One Kill". *Rudy shows a similarity with the Mexican journalist and critic Daniel Bisogno. *The explosion of the fish factory which took his father's life might be a reference to a mission "The Trouble With Triads" where Toni Cipriani had to pickup the money from the Triads, but they've set him up by blowing the factory. *Rudy is the only character that is never mentioned, nor introduced by any other character prior to his missions. **Additionally, like Lester Leroc, he never gets mentioned again after the last mission in which he appears. *Along Alex Shrub and Trevor Philips, Rudy is one of the few characters in the GTA series who engages in crossdressing. References Navigation de:Rudy D’Avanzo es:Rudy D'Avanzo pl:Rudy D'Avanzo ru:Руди Д'Аванцо D'Avanzo, Rudy D'Avanzo, Rudy D'Avanzo, Rudy Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists D'Avanzo, Rudy D'Avanzo, Rudy